The Storyteller
by Lady Songie
Summary: A Collection of drabbles/one shots of SoMa. Will continue to add more, so it's not 'complete' yet it is. Rated T for Violence and Language and cutesy BS
1. Bound

**The Storyteller**

* * *

**Note: **It's been a while? Nah, just kidding. I wrote a goddamn Soul Eater Fanfic earlier ; A ;… ANYWAYS. This is..well..I have yet to decide what to make out of this. So I need you, readers to do me huge favors [don't worry. This will be repeated at the end too!]

1)Should this fic, **The Storyteller **be a collection of one-shots[some two part one-shots?] or should I make mini-stories in which the chapters will be long, but short in chapters…or semi-short length and semi-long chapters?

2)Should I just compile both mini-stories and one-shots together in **The Storyteller? **Would that be easier for you guys to find any certain story(ies)?

3)I appreciated the number of views and hits [My First Soul Eater fic got a buttload!] I would love some review too! It makes me feel all bubbly inside and crap!

Anyways. That's it. This will be repeated at the end. ON TO THE STORY (Inspired by the song Kami Hikooki sorta by Kagamine Rin]

* * *

**Bound**

It was snowing again. It wasn't a blizzard, thank goodness, but it did change the air in her room drastically. She hated it when it snowed; it always meant something else to her. Many would tell her, or say to no one how the snow was beautiful. So pure, so serene and left untouched by the tainted hands of humans. But not to miss Maka Albarn. To her, the snow was cold, cruel. It meant death and loneliness, something that was going to be the end of her.

Yes, you guessed it; Maka Albarn is going to die.

The blonde was propped up on her hospital bed, the mattress was able to move up and down, allowing her to be in the sitting position or simply lying down like a vegetable. She watched the coldest of nights swarm the building, the snow falling so slow and gentle that it made her sick. Maka hates the snow. So many things that represented death. Even her on-going and forever room was white except for the single pink rose that was left by her mother before she left for another charity slash fundraiser somewhere in South America; this time for good.

Kami Albarn was a wonderful woman. Ever since her divorce with Spirit, she has been constantly helping out charities and fundraiser for various groups. She stopped by to see Maka every year and now that her daughter was diagnosed for some new disease that could stop her heart and entire body from functioning, she stops coming by. She sends her daughter books though for her birthday and Christmas, but never sees her in person anymore. Reasons that Maka still have no idea why.

Maka, who was propped up eventually stirred her eyes away from the night sky of winter and stared at her legs. These legs that cannot walk just didn't stop Maka from doing the simple things like think, talk, feel, touch. She sighed, almost tearing up when she looks at her legs. She turned to where the vase with the single pink rose was, and picked up the book she had been reading.

Minutes, and eventually hours passed by before a knock came and Maka muttered a , "Come in." The door opened to her doctor, and usual nurse coming for her daily routine check-ups. At least, she was checked up by her doctor twice a day, but by her nurse several times. Sometimes just to make sure the girl had some company.

"How are you feeling Maka?" Doctor Nygus asked her as she glanced over the usual charts that never seemed to change. The blonde simply shrugged. How is she supposed to feel? Happy that she was still alive? Or sad that she could die soon. She never gave a straight answer, but only shrugged and Nygus only sighed and nodded, mumbled something to the blonde nurse, known as Marie, and stood back up.

"Alright. Well how have you been fairing, Maka?" She asked, knowing that the girl couldn't sleep. Endless days of staying awake, wasting her life away in this small room, and she couldn't even dream of happier times.

"The same, Doctor." She said, as she looked at her hands, they held each other on her lap ontop of the white blankets.

"Alright, well since it's cold outside, we'll leave the door open for you." Marie said, as she and the Doctor nodded to the teenage girl, and left. Maka sighed. This could be her chance to leave. To escape into the outside world once again. It's been 10 years since her accident.

It was something small actually. First she was playing with her childhood friend, Black Star and his Elementary crush Tsubaki, and they were climbing trees. Of course, Maka trying to best Black Star, had climbed too high and ended up falling down several feet from the air. She arrived at the hospital with only broken legs, and a concussion, but otherwise she was fine. The Doctor told her she would be okay…except for the fact her legs were shattered.

There went her childhood. Right out of the goddamn window.

Up until her freshmen year did she go around school in a wheel-chair. Sometimes Black Star would help her, though she knew he did it out of pity. He was sorry for provoking the blonde to challenge him, and usually gets her nice gifts or offers to do things for her, which eventually annoyed her to no end. The last thing Maka did before her father admitted her to the hospital was yell at Black Star. They argued, and Maka told him constantly that he didn't have to baby her, but his intentions were always the same: because she was going to die and he wasn't.

He wanted her to live a fulfilling life, and he told her how lucky she was to meet the GREAT Black Star and whatnot. Maka, eventually hit him, and left. The two haven't spoken since, but Tsubaki, who became Maka's girl best friend over the years, visits, and tells her how Black Star is still upset over the dispute. That was three years ago.

The blonde girl with her hair down, dressed in her comfortable green cotton pajama pants and a white t-shirt, sighed. She watched her door, seeing old, young, nurses and doctors walk by without a care in a world. How lucky they should be!

* * *

"So how you doin' Wes?" A rare albino teen asked, taking a chair that was in the room, and placing it at the side of his older brother's bed. He didn't sit properly though, of course, what cool guy like him did? The chair was backwards and his legs were spread and he rested his chin upon the back of the chair.

"Ha. I've been good, Soul. How's mom and dad?" The older albino asked, moving his hand to ruffle his younger brother's hair, who shrugged and pulled away, the look of the bandages on his hands making him nervous.

"The same. Ever since your accident and all." He said, looking away.

Wes had been teaching Soul how to ride a motorcycle on an ugly day. The roads were damp, and anyone who was smart enough knew that it was never a good idea to go out on the roads when they were damp. Especially on motorcycles.

However at the time, young thirteen year old Soul did not know this. He begged his brother to show him how to ride a motorcycle before his tour, since he was a well-known violinist and all. He was the prodigy in the Evans family slash musical industry, until this day. Soul watched his brother get on the death-machine, and as he drove down the road, he turned to make his round back, but the tires skid across the concrete, damaging Wes' hands as he tried to stop himself once he pushed himself off, though the motorcycle ended up crushing his hands.

In a way, Soul had wished it was him. His brother was only helping him out, and what happens? His hands get crushed, and the dreams along with it! Soul was no good at his fated instrument in the family; the cursed piano with its mocking white teeth with black but he tried just for the sake of his brother and parents. So he was forced to play for seven hours straight at home, no breaks or anything. It was rough, but he gladly accepted the challenge, since it was all for his brother, really.

"You know Wes, you've been here for a long time!" Soul said, and looked at the bandaged hands of his brother. When the Doctors examined his brother, after his surgery with his hands, he was diagnosed with some brain damage that affected his body in which he can barely move, since his joints are so stiff.

Wes chuckled and shook his head. "There's someone here that's been in here just as long as I have almost. Maybe a year on me or so." He sighed as he looked at his brother that was nearly a reflection of his youth.

"Really? Who?" Soul asked as he cocked his head to the side. His brother smiled and remembered a girl that he met briefly when going to his new room. The room right next to hers.

"The patient who's next to my room. A girl about your age I think." Wes said, and tried to remember her name but couldn't quite put a finger on it. His brother though, shrugged. Who cared? Well…he somewhat didn't but he figured the girl was just here for some pregnancy or something. But then the fact that she was here nearly 3 years or more, he assumed, it was probably serious. He would stop by her room later, just to see who she was.

* * *

It was nearly eleven when Maka turned off the tv that was in her room. She had no visitors today which was somewhat a relief, seeing as she didn't feel like smiling. Actually, she hadn't had the desire to smile for a while now, seeing as her life was slowly coming to a close.

"Some nights…" She said to herself, and didn't realize that her door was still open, seeing as her attention was directed back to the window. Her bed was pushed to the far end, against the wall where the large window with pink curtains was. The snow had stopped falling, and the sky was clear. The best thing about the night time was when she thought to herself.

Ideas, dreams, wishes. Everything just hits her with bliss, and she sometimes imagines herself in what ifs, and things that would've happened had her accident not occur.

Soul had said goodnight to his brother before closing the door completely. He would take the remaining minutes of visiting hours to see who the mysterious girl was that was like her brother. He walked and slowed when he saw her.

A blonde girl, her hair let down and somewhat wavy, her mattress pushing her up into a propped position where she sat there and watched the night sky. The albino watched her, for what seemed to be minutes. She was, if he could say, beautiful. He's seen other women before, busty, mature, curvy.

But not this girl.

No, she was plain. No make-up, no highlights in her hair, or, from what he could see, no chest that bulged out. She was skinny, and he could tell it didn't look quite pleasing to the eye if one was looking for someone that looked much like a pornstar.

Maka turned to see a strange boy with snow-white locks that were spiked eying her. It was strange, but not weird. The blonde girl simply smiled softly, and waved. "Hi there." She said and Soul simply shook his head, and waved back.

Then he left.

* * *

_Several Days Later_

Soul the albino never came back to Maka's room. He walked by, gave her a wave, and left to the room next door. Then when it was time to leave after visiting hours, he would stop by, give her a wave and leave again.

At this point, Maka was so damn curious as in why the guy never came in to talk with her or anything. Not even a name! Nurse Marie came into her room, and checked everything for the night. The blonde woman noticed the bags under Maka's eyes and didn't dare to ask her if she had slept. She knew the girl didn't so asking was pointless.

Instead, it was Maka who asked a question.

"Who's the patient next door?" Maka asked and Marie, somewhat startled by her question looked at her.

"Hmm…I think it was a man by the name of Wes Evans?" Marie answered, and made sure that the girl had two glasses of water for the night, checked everything, and before she could turn Maka asked her another question

"Who's the boy who keeps visiting him?" She asked and Marie simply smiled.

"Do you like him?" She asked, and Maka simply shook her head. How could she like someone who's name she doesn't even know!

"No! He just always waves at me when he walks by, but never comes in." She explained and Marie giggled to herself.

"That's Wes' younger brother, Soul. He comes by every Wednesday." She told the curious teen, who simply nodded. "Oh..okay..Thanks Marie." She said, before being brought back down to her lying position. Even though she would have another restless night, she wouldn't mind staring at the blank ceiling that allowed her to imagine what she wished.

_The Following Day…_

Thanks to Marie's info on the mysterious Soul, Maka went back to her propped position and stared at the door. She waited for the boy with white hair and red eyes to swing by so she could finally call him in. Hours passed, and eventually Maka got tired of waiting. But right before she was turning her attention, she saw the familiar white hair whizz by.

Soul has walked past Maka's door, giving her his usual lazy wave but stopped when she called him out.

"Wait, Soul!" She said, and Soul popped his head in.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, as he stepped through the open door. The room was no different from his brothers, save the dying pink rose on the nightstand beside Maka's bed, and several books and a glass of water.

"Well…I asked a nurse since you always sped past my room. Why didn't you stop to say hi?" She asked, and the boy fidgeted. That's right. He fidgeted.

He couldn't straight up tell her that it was because he was nervous, because he thought she was beautiful, or because he simply was curious of her because of his brother's brief mentioning of her.

No, he simply shook his head. "I dunno. I didn't really know you..and everything. So I didn't think to do so. Sorry." He said, looking away, as he stood over her bed.

Maka looked at the guy. He was taller than she by a few inches, she assumed, and he had very very gorgeous, daring eyes that screamed murder. When he spoke, she noticed his shark-like teeth that only amused her more. Death City sure was home to some crazy folks didn't it? Maka didn't say her thoughts aloud though, but simply watch as Soul get all nervous around her. She smiled, and lifted her hand in which his attention was drawn back to hers.

"I'm Maka." She smiled, her emerald eyes catching hold of his pools of red.

That's when Soul's usual cool demeanor kicked in. He gave her a toothy grin, and took her hand with his lazily. "Soul." Of course.

Who knew this was the beginning of friendship?

* * *

Months went by as if they were nothing. It was sometime at the end of Spring when Soul came to his usual visits to the hospital, now altered from every Wednesday to every Mondays, Wednesday, Thursdays and Fridays. The rest of the days were used for his piano practices that his parents forced upon him. On those days, Maka felt the loneliness.

It had been four months since they first met. After their greetings, they talked for a bit, and Maka waited until Soul came around on the same day for two months for him to come talk with her again. In honesty, Maka didn't mind his company. She was able to relax easier and became more friendly with the nurse and doctor than usual. Sometimes she would ask about Soul to them, seeing if they knew anything but they didn't know as much either.

Soul was visiting again today.

Maka sat patiently in her bed, propped up as usual with her nose in a book. Although her mind was infatuated with the plot of the story before her, the questions or topics to talk to Soul about lingered in her head.

"What should I say? What should I ask?" She questioned herself and eventually ended up closing the book, and putting it back on her nightstand. The rose her mother sent her had died, but new ones replaced the single rose and since then, bouquets of different flowers were always in her vase. This time, they were carnations of different colors.

Maka looked at the door to see Soul walking up. He smiled at her and motioned that he was going to see his brother first, in which she nodded and waved. She could survive a few more minutes, right?

Those minutes turned to hours, and then the sudden slam of her door. The doctors were yelling outside, and were ordering different things from the nurses and other patients that were in the way. If she could, the blonde girl would quickly get up to see what the ruckus was but because of her cursed legs, she had to deal with listening to the shouting. The noise was close. _Far too close _for her taste. Then it didn't hit her until it did.

Did something happen to Soul? Wes?

The door to her room slammed open and suddenly a hand was gripping hers, death grip more like it, and wetness dripped upon her hands.

"Soul?" Maka said, putting her other free hand ontop of his head. His sobbing simply continued, and he shook his head.

The silence was deadly. The only thing that could be heard between the two was Soul's sobbing, and Maka staring down at him. She was more calm than usual, and she shook her head, smiling softly down at him, as if she was his mother soothing him. It was a cute sight to see, but the reasons for his tears didn't justify that.

After minutes of crying, Soul whipped his eyes and nose before looking up to see Maka's emerald eyes.

"He's gone…" He said in almost a whisper, and Maka knew who he spoke up.

Wes had died.

"They don't know what happened! He just…he just..!" And he started to cry again and Maka put her hand back on his head to rub his silvery spikes.

"Shh shh…it's okay." She said, and Soul simply nodded.

Maka smiled softly, her heart swelling with emotions of sadness, pity, but softness and gentleness.

"Don't worry Soul…I'll always be here." Maka whispered to him and the silence fell between them once again.

* * *

**Questions once again:**

1)Should this fic, **The Storyteller **be a collection of one-shots[some two part one-shots?] or should I make mini-stories in which the chapters will be long, but short in chapters…or semi-short length and semi-long chapters?

2)Should I just compile both mini-stories and one-shots together in **The Storyteller? **Would that be easier for you guys to find any certain story(ies)?

3)I appreciated the number of views and hits [My First Soul Eater fic got a buttload!] I would love some review too! It makes me feel all bubbly inside and crap

**Okay guys! So please answer these questions in the review section OR even message me if you prefer. I don't mind either.**

**What else...oh! Sorry if this story seems so...effing weird. I wrote it in one night, and an hour today, so its so choppy and the idea came off my head and wrote off it. This is what happens when you don't plan things ;A; it comes out crappy! Anyways. yep!**

**Questions/Comments?**

**-Songie**


	2. Going Crazy

**The Storyteller**

* * *

**Notes: This is a drabble one-shot that I did during my computer classes _ ..yeah. That bored…sad..I know! **

_**Summary: Maka and Soul had been fighting a bit too much lately so they both agreed to give each other some space, along with the fact that they can date whoever they want. If they find that they want to be with another person, then it would be officially over…that was a year ago.**_

* * *

**Going Crazy**

Understand each other, they said. They did. Listen to each other. They did that too. Regardless if they followed these 'advices' or not, could not stop the inevitable event of 'taking a break' with one another.

Maka lazily laid on the couch with her legs bent, reading some sort of sappy love novel that she had been working on for the past few hours. The apartment was quiet, saved for the soft jazz that played somewhere in the living room. The story was about some couple that basically fell in love at first sight and talking about saving her from some evil clutches of the man's brother. It was a stupid, cliché story that made the bookworm almost throw the book into the dark corners of the room; she couldn't.

Soul was nowhere in the apartment. He was out, once again, on another date that he made with some girl that went to their college. It had been a solid year since the fight that made them decide to take a break. Since then they've only flirted with each other, and treated each other as they did before they took the break; before they became an item.

The lonesome blonde placed her book on the wooden table, and returned to her laying spot, staring up at the ceiling and tried to remember the days that made her love life. The guy who taught her to trust in him. To trust in the relationship their shared, and their times together. The laughing, the teasing, the fighting. All of that has ended, and she knew this. Oh, more than anyone, she knew this. That's what hurt so damn much.

That's what broke her into pieces.

It was the feeling of lost, and heartbroken that left her in pieces on the couch. Not quite literally, but emotionally since she had grabbed at the nearest pillow and huddled it to her chest tightly. The feeling of being loved, and forced to be simply…friends after two years of a relationship did that sort of thing to a person. No matter how many tears she poured out, or how many apologies they swapped, nothing would fix this.

Soul had moved on.

Yes…that was it wasn't it? Maka believed this for a good year now, and she couldn't help but clench the pillow, nearly tearing it into pieces had it not been for her sudden sobbing. He moved on. What he told her about just taking a break was just a nicer way of saying it was over between them. He knew what it would do to her. Hell, even Tsubaki told her that he was just saying that to break up for sure with her or to simply see what else was on the market before he had to...well...'settle', with her. Was it because he was her first? Was it because she was just an easy person to spread her legs to him, for? Maka would never know because she would never ask. In a fit of sudden rage, she threw herself up and off the couch, and headed towards the record player. It was playing one of Soul's records that she was borrowing, and it neared the end. The blonde though, however, let out a choked sob then pushed the record player off the table, the record falling out with it and shattering. Silence engulfed the room now as she sobbed harder then moved to everything else in the room.

First the picture frames on the walls had come down, shattering the glass within them, the pictures falling. Then the table was flipped, and eventually the entire apartment was a big mess of broken objects. Maka knew he wasn't coming back.

Of course he wouldn't.

* * *

Soul had been listening to this annoying blonde for a good two hours now in some fancy pasta place a few blocks from home. She was ranting about something about college and some classes she was in and the people who, as she put it, 'were all a bunch of smartasses.'

At this, he smirked, as he just thought that she was a complete idiot, and of course all the people in her classes were smartasses. She was just stupid. After that, he pretty much zoned out and started to think about different things. What he could've been doing instead of this date with this extremely busty and mature blonde that reeked of sex appeal.

"Then there is this dumb bitch named Maka. This bitch thinkin' she's the shit and everythin—" Before the blonde could finish Soul had slammed his hands flat onto the dinner table, causing the whole restaurant to focus their attentions on them.

"Soul? What the hell?" She yelled, motioning for him to sit down.

"Don't you _**ever **_badmouth Maka, you stupid bitch." He nearly growled as he stomped out of the restaurant, leaving behind an astonished blonde and a rattled restaurant.

He thought to himself, why did he do it? Do such a thing? Go on this date with this idiot blonde who started to follow him back until he turned to glare at her with his red orbs. He turned back towards the apartment; pondering to himself just why in the hell does he still defend her? Why does he feel as if she was still his and no one was allowed to badmouth her unless it was him, which was simple cute flirtsy teasing, of course.

This date was nothing more than to relieve him of his problems; his thoughts about Maka. It would be a one night stand, and if not even that then just something to fool around with on a date. But he was stupid. An idiot. They fought over stupid things that were irrelevant, though when it came to Maka accusing him of sleeping with her just because he wanted sex was where he drew the line. He hated being accused of lies, of things that he never done, never even _thought _ about. Hearing his beloved Maka say that pushed him over the line.

So that's when Soul had suggested they just take a break…which she agreed to reluctantly; that he could tell.

Soul gradually sulked up the stairs that led to their apartment door, dragging his feet nearly as he dreaded coming back; especially after his whole deal with his date. When he finally stood before the only barrier that stood between him and his ex, he took in a deep breath, grabbed hold of the knob and turned.

* * *

Maka had run hard, her lungs burning for the need of air, and her calves simply pushed themselves harder. After she had nearly wrecked the entire place, she fled as quickly as she could before Soul could come back. It was around 10, maybe even 11 when she left. All the blonde could think about was what she could do now?

Where could she go? Who would she call? What would she _**do? **_

She breathed hard, looking around and realizing that she had ended up at the basketball courts that the group would usually play at. The blonde slowly walked over to the bench and sat herself down, resting to catch her breath.

"I guess I'll be sleeping here tonight." She sighed. How pathetic…a meister like her was going to sleep outside on a court bench.

She couldn't run to Tsubaki because she would question who then would tell Black Star and later would tell Soul. Then there would be another fight, like usual…and they would never get anything fixed. They would go around an endless circle of fighting.

Maka brought her knees in close to her, so her chin rests uncomfortably on them; her shallow but warm breath warmed her legs up for a moment before retreating into the cold once more. All she had on was some blue jeans, a t-shirt and a sweater over it, her hair was let down, and her cheeks were still stained with her tears that she let free only an hour or so ago.

"Silly…stupid Maka." She told herself as she dozed off.

* * *

Soul turned the knob to see the apartment quiet and full of darkness. "Maka?" He called out, turning on the light in the hallway to see shattered glass on the floor of the hallway. _Thank god I didn't walk over that…wait…why is there glass everywhere? _The weapon walked more and more into the apartment, checking Maka's room briefly to see it clean and empty. Where the hell was the girl?

When he entered the living room, he flicked on the switch just as he did in the hallway, and stared at it, wide-eyed.

The entire area was a _mess. _There was broken glass from picture frames that hung from the walls scattered around, a broken vase that held Maka's favorite carnations, and in the dark corner was his record player including a shattered to pieces record beside it.

"What the hell got into her?"

He asked to no one in particular. It was a mess, and he knew he had to clean it up…but he would focus on that later. The biggest question (aside what the hell got into Maka) was where was his blonde meister? He did have to admit that when they agreed to go their ways for a break he saw some hurt in her eyes. Hurt that he couldn't forget even on this day. The albino had to be honest with himself too…

He was reluctant to do this…break. He couldn't stand the idea of his girl, his _meister _in another man's arms, even if they were on the break. They were together for so long, both as friends and a couple, and it was somewhat disgusting to know the fact that such small, silly arguments could break their bond that they (and many others) believed was so strong. It personally made him slightly depressed just thinking about the whole ordeal.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered to himself as he looked down, as if she was looking at him at this very moment. If only she were, so he could bring that blonde into his strong arms that longed for her warmth once more. For a moment, he stood there, dazed at the floor until reality flew back into him. He had to find Maka!

* * *

Maka woke up several times to adjust herself. From her huddled position to her lying down, she shivered. She couldn't feel her fingers, or rather, her whole body. It was so cold that she just laid there, numb as hell. Was she going to die here?

Okay, maybe not, that's a little over the top…but you could die from frost bite…right?

The blonde wondered to herself, was this really worth it? Oh curse her second thoughts and common sense…she grew up, been taught that men were nothing but scumbags and would do anything to bust a nut. She learned to despise them, only care for her own self-interest and what did she do?

Fall in love with her partner.

He gave meaning to the words he tells her. He backs up everything statement, from protecting her on his life, and that he was hers to wield.

Nothing but a weapon, ready to be used.

And this was probably one of the few reasons why she loved the guy. He was passionate, caring, and most of all he had eyes for her. She was above everything else in his life (this included basketball games and lasagna) and what did that mean?

It meant a shitload, actually.

Because here she was; the top of the class, laying out in the BLOODY cold with half her mind saying to just lay here and wait for either the cold to take her or a hungry dog (unlikely), and the other half is thinking that Soul just _might_ come to find her because he deep down he really did care about her. (somewhat unlikely)

"Maka! Maka where are you?" A familiar voice echoed. She was losing consciousness and only blinked several times to see familiar white hair that almost blended in with the winter background coming towards her.

"Oh god...Maka...Maka can you hear me?" Soul pulled his meister into his arms, seeing as she was almost frozen as a Popsicle. He tried to hold her tight, believing that if he hugged her tighter his warmth would transfer to her and bring her back. Her eyes remained closed, and he knew he had to just do something than cry out her name in the night.

Soul picked the blonde up bridal style, and fast-walked back to their apartment. He knew just what the girl needed, and perhaps he could possibly convince her that he did care for her, seeing as she trashed the apartment (because of him, most likely).

* * *

The apartment was filled with a familiar scent.

She couldn't tell where she was, but she knew that she was in a nice, warm as hell bed and a room that had the scent of the outdoors after spring showers. The smell of dirt after rain. It was husky, natural, and to her was almost as good as the hint of lavender. Soothing, calming, and overwhelming.

Maka didn't move around much, save for opening her eyes to see that she was alone in darkness. Was she dead? Well, she wouldn't be surprised seeing as she was out in the snow by herself, trying to kill herself or something stupid that only she would do. But she heard Soul's voice before she passed out…that must mean…

"Awake, finally." Soul's voice was soft as he opened the door, balancing a tray in one hand as he carefully pushed the door wide enough to walk through. He held the tray in front of her and showed her a bowl of tomato soup, alongside with some grilled cheese and a small cup of water.

"Made you something to eat…incase ya know...you were hungry." It seemed that he couldn't find many things to say, though he just ran over it a few moments ago. He set the tray down on her desk, and turned on the light. Maka finally realized that she was in her room, in her own warm snuggle-able bed. She sat up slowly, feeling her body achey (mostly her legs).

"Thank you…" She whispered, but Soul was able to catch it, nodding his head. He helped his meister sit up, and once she was situated, he dragged her wheelie chair and moved to her side.

It was quiet, for a couple of minutes, and the two just stared at each other.

The blonde loved this. Being able to know what Soul felt without having to exchange words, and vice versa. She finally spoke up and ended up saying, "I'm sorry, Soul."

"I'm so sorry for everything…those fights, the mess in the apartment…everything!"

Maka was on the verge of tears and she would've held them back if it weren't for her weapon to wrap his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. She choked on a sob, and all the albino did was stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry too." Was all Soul had to say to have Maka pull away from him and looked at him with red eyes. She sniffled. "Really?"

"Yeah…I mean, people fight all the time and it was kinda stupid to let it affect us this much…plus it makes me look uncool without you by my side." Her partner blushed and looked away. What an idiot he was..

But the best thing of all was that he was her idiot. Maka giggled through her tears and moved closer to him. He looked back at her to only feel her soft lips against his. He deepened the kiss, as he usually did when they kissed before, and she would wrap her arms around his neck, and all that fancy jazz.

"No more break?" Maka asked him after pulling away (reluctantly) from him. Her partner gave his toothy grin.

"No more breaks."

"_I love you."_

* * *

**Alright. I don't read over my stories...EVER. I hate going over them unless I'm continuing off or some crap just to recap..otherwise I do not check it. Basically its fresh and all that jazz..this took me a month to three months to write up because I get distracted...and sometimes I don't feel like writing..etc etc etc.. This was based off the song GOING CRAZY by SE7EN yeah..Korean songs FTW. **


End file.
